


You're Gay!

by Lokigirl18



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Questioning Sexuality, Reader-Insert, Slight Cursing, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokigirl18/pseuds/Lokigirl18
Summary: Reader-insertWhere (Y/N) begins to question Gintoki's sexuality.





	You're Gay!

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this in other places as well, but I just wanted to show it here to see what other people think.
> 
> Got inspired by a Gintama doujinshi, and no, I have nothing against yaoi. This just...happened. So, enjoy!

“Oi, Gintoki.”

Said silver-haired male was engrossed in the Jump manga he had in his hands, completely ignoring the (h/c)-haired woman who sat across him with Kagura at her side who ate breakfast. She could feel her eye twitch in annoyance because he was ignoring her, so she picked up the first thing that she could find was a paper fan that had been at the table so conveniently, and proceeded to smack his head, “Hey! I’m fucking talking to you!”

He dropped his Jump to the floor and held his head because of the painful hit before glaring at her, “What the hell!? Can’t a man read jump around here!?”

(Y/N) crossed her arms while Kagura seemed to perk up in interest now that she had managed to gain Gintoki’s attention, “Yet you wonder why you have such bad luck with women.”

Kagura started to snicker in a mocking manner towards him, “That’s because he’s such a pervert. I wouldn’t let him near my kids.”

“You’re a little girl! You shouldn’t be saying things like that!” Gintoki yelled at Kagura while (Y/N) sighed.

Suddenly they heard the door opening and closing, only to see Shinpachi walk into the room, “What’s going on?”

(Y/N) merely gave him a wave, not taking her eyes off the silver-haired male, “Just having a pleasant conversation on how Gintoki has a bad luck with women.”

“Doesn’t he always?”

“You’re not fairing off the same way either.”

“What!?”

Now they were all seated while (Y/N) raised an eyebrow, “Well, if you think you can prove me wrong, then how many girlfriends have you two gotten?”

Both of them were about to speak until (Y/N) spoke up again, “Cat-girl thief doesn’t count, neither does Ketsuno Ana, nor video game girls? That’s just sad.” She then looked at Shinpachi, "And then there's that creature you were supposed to eat and you ended up becoming enamored. Just...gross."

Seeing that she was right, Gintoki and Shinpachi hung their heads. It was unfortunate for them since (Y/N) spent time talking to Otae and Kagura that she basically knew what those two were like around women.

“There’s only one answer to all of this misfortune you two have.” (Y/N) announced, and now all three were curious to what her answer is. Pointing at the two males, she loudly declared, “You two are gay!"

There was complete silence for a few minutes, both males trying to register what she said. It wasn’t until they heard Kagura start laughing like a maniac, “That would explain so many things!!”

Gintoki and Shinpachi were speechless. They would never be gay! That’s impossible! They stood up angrily and started yelling at (Y/N), “Why the hell would we be gay!?”

“You two dress as women sometimes.” (Y/N) retorted.

“We had no choice!”

“You enjoy being around guys more.”

“What man doesn’t!?”

“Why are you complaining? It can bring you more fans.”

“We don’t want those kinds of fans!”

Their bickering continued until Gintoki suddenly threw his wooden sword at some random direction, only to hear a pained squeak and a thud.

The purple-haired ninja walked into the room with Gintoki’s sword stuck on her head, her face getting covered in blood.

“I seem to have mistaken this house…”

“As if, you stalker!” yelled Gintoki.

Sarutobi saw the calm (h/l) (h/c) woman with the two agitated men as if they were ready to strangle her. She then remembered what the conversation was and immediately glared at her, “How dare you call Gin-san gay!? He has loved women since he was born! But it’s not like he’ll ever love a hideous woman like you! What with that (f/c) kimono and your painful attitude! Who would want to be near you!?”

“I’m merely stating my assumption.” Said (Y/N).

“Well assume this!”

Everything went in slow motion. From the moment Sarutobi raised her hand to the moment she suddenly saw someone before (Y/N), but the only thing that was heard was the smack towards someone’s face. (Y/N), Kagura and Shinpachi’s eyes widened when they saw that Gintoki took the slap for her. Sarutobi was the one who was surprised the most. “G-Gin-san… I-I didn’t mean…” she stuttered, trying to apologize.

“Get. Out. Now.” Growled Gintoki before taking his wooden sword back.

Sarutobi wanted to stay and apologize, but the damage was done, and she didn’t enjoy it when Gintoki was angry. So the only option was to get out of the house.

Once she was gone, there was a moment of silence before Gintoki scratched the back of his head, “Man, that woman is a complete pain… Now what was I going to do?” He suddenly grabbed (Y/N) and threw her over his shoulder, causing her to squeak in surprise.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” yelled (Y/N) as she started hitting his back.

“Kagura, Shinpachi. Take the day off today. I’m going to spend some time with this lovely lady to prove her wrong of my gayness.”

Kagura and Shinpachi simply blinked before shrugging. “I’m gonna go back home and talk with my sis…”

Kagura grabbed her umbrella and Sadaharu who was sleeping in the living room before walking to the door, “Don’t bring us any kids in the house! We already had to deal with one baby looking like you!”

(Y/N) could only turn completely red as she thought what he had in mind, “W-Wait a minute! Who said I agreed to that sort of thing!?”

“I’m doing this since it’ll probably make you shut up about me being gay, and probably because I love you.”

“What the hell do you mean by probably!?”

Only a smirk would be seen from him, causing (Y/N) to gulp in fear. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to walk afterwards when he was done with her.


End file.
